The invention relates to cleaning implements, such as brooms and mops, having scraper attachments thereon, and to such scraper attachments. In the past there have been many suggestions for cleaning implements with scrapers thereon for scraping materials off of surfaces which cannot be removed by the cleaning end of the implement itself, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 412,002 and 668,160. While such means are generally satisfactory, they often confront the problems of making the cleaning implement unwieldy, and providing a dangerous surface on which the user or another might injure themselves, and they provide no ready means for storage of the device, damage sometimes ensuing to walls or doors etc. if the scraper should lean against them or fall against them at some time during storage. Effective means for hanging a cleaning implement, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 538,269 have not been provided that prevent scraper damage, nor have scrapers that do not have surfaces thereof that have a relatively large probability of causing damage or making a device unwieldy (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,387,414) been attached to cleaning implements.
According to the teachings of the present invention, a cleaning implement is provided having one cleaning end and a scraper attached at the other end thereof. The scraper outside surface is only of slightly larger dimensions than the cleaning implement handle and extends only slightly therepast longitudinally so that it does not make the implement unwieldy or have much potential for causing damage to the user. In addition, the scraping surface -- while very effective for scraping materials off of surfaces -- does not have portions thereof that have great potential for causing human or fixture damage nor does the material of which the scraper is made. In addition, means are provided directly associated with the scraper -- such as a notch therein -- for allowing hanging of the scraper up on a hook so that it is not necessary to have it lean against a wall or be placed on the floor, and at the same time the general configuration of the scraper lends itself to being hung on a hook or the like without causing instability of the hanging implement.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide an improved cleaning implement with a scraper attached thereto and scraper therefor. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and the appended claims.